


Growing Up Too Fast

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Hamilton Musical - Fandom
Genre: American Revolution, Baby Alex, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: Three year old Alexander Hamilton wants to be just like his dad, George Washington.





	Growing Up Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that great, but I thought it was cute. I wanted to write it so here you go!

Alexander Hamilton was holding Washington’s hand. Alex tugged on his uniform coat. Washington looked down at his three year old adopted son.

“Daddy, can I wear your suit?”

Washington chuckled and patted his head. Maybe tomorrow, son. Alex pouted until he saw Hercules Mulligan and ran to him squealing.

“Uncle!”

He wasn’t really his uncle, but it was just too cute to deny it. He picked him up and spun him around.

“Hey you!”

Alex giggled and clung to his neck. Hercules put him on his shoulders and held onto his feet.

“Hold on tight!”

Lafayette, his husband, came out of their house with his uniform and put it on him once Hercules put him down. Alex giggled and held up his arms, the sleeves engulfing his arms.

“Daddy, look! I can go to work with you now!”

Washington laughed as he started trying to march around in this huge sea of fabric.

“ONE, TWO….FIVE...um...TEN!”

He took off the uniform, handed it back to Lafayette and then picked him up, smiling.

“We have to go home now. Mommy has dinner cooking.”

He threw him over his shoulder and waved at his soldiers.

“I’ll see you later! Take care!”

He took him home and carefully dropped him on the couch. Martha put dinner on the table and Alex ran up to her.

“Mommy, guess what!”

Martha smiled and picked him up.

“What, baby?”

Alex smooshed her cheeks and grinned.

“Laf let me wear his big suit!”

She kissed his forehead and sat him in a chair with a pillow so he could reach.

“He did? That’s pretty cool!”

He picked up his fork and impaled the chicken on his plate and shoved a piece in his mouth.

“Yeah! I…”

Martha gave him a gentle look.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Alex. You’re going to choke.” 

He shut up for a minute to eat a little bit and went back to talking.

“I marched too!”

Martha smiled and started cleaning up since her and Washington were finished. She left his alone for the moment.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah! I wanna go to work with Daddy tomorrow!”

Martha’s face dropped and she shot Washington a look.

“I don’t know about that, baby…”

Washington stood up to help.

“Don’t worry, Martha. We’re just going to be in Independence Hall.”

She started washing the dishes.

“And doing?”

He whispered to her.

“Signing the Declaration of Independence. There’s not fighting involved.”

She sighed.

“Alright, I suppose that’s ok then.”

Alex got down and ran into Washington’s study which was just down the hall. He got in his spinny chair, got a quill and a piece of paper and tried to write his name. It didn’t work since he had no ink and he got frustrated.

 

“Daddy, this not working!”

Washington ran in and shook his head.

Alex, come on. You don’t need to be in there.”

He spun around in the chair instead. 

“Wheeee!”

Martha picked him up and put him in the bath.

“It’s time to calm down so we can go sleep.”

He splashed around for a while until he was too tired to keep his eyes open. Martha got him ready for bed and put him in his room. She kissed his head and left to go get ready for bed. Washington sat down and read him a story until Alex was fast asleep. He got in bed with Martha and went to bed.

The next morning, Washington got up, put on a spare uniform and went to go eat breakfast. Alex heard him get up and ran out to hug him.

“Daddy!”

Washington put him on his lap after getting food and let him have some.

“Shh, let’s not wake Mommy up ok?”

Alex stole his food and tried to feed him. Washington laughed and obliged. 

“Oh, thank you.”

Alex put the spoon down and ran out to the living room. Washington got him dressed and walked him over to Independence Hall. Thomas Jefferson, John Adams, and several other colleagues were in the meeting room. 

“Good morning, boys.”

Jefferson groaned.

“For the last time, we’re not boys! We’re grown men, sir.”

Washington chuckled.

“You act like boys most of the time, deal with it.”

He brought out the Declaration and set it on the desk.

“I need everyone to sign it. Adams, go first.”

Alex ran up to the table and stood on his tippy toes to watch.

“I wanna write my name! Daddy, can I pleeeeaasee write my name?”

Washington picked him up.

“No, son. This isn’t just a piece of paper you can scribble on. This is very important.”

Adams looked up and saw his face.

“Aww, Washington let the kid sign it. It’s not going to hurt anything. He’s the general’s son.”

Washington sighed.

“I can’t do that. When he gets old enough to have a signature he can sign it.”

Adams finished signing the document, grabbed a piece of paper, quill and ink. He wrote Declaration of Independence on the top and signed it.

“Here, kiddo. You can sign this one.”

Alex perked up and scribbled his name the best he could. He held it up for Washington to see.

“Daddy, look I did it!”

Washington smiled and took it.

“That’s a very good job, Alex.”

Jefferson finished signing the document and came over. Alex showed him, so excited about being able to sign something like a big boy. Jefferson took it and signed it as well. As did everyone else so Alex could keep it and feel like he did something important. They gave it back and he ran around waving it happily.

Washington grabbed him and put him on his shoulders.

“Thank you, boys. You can all go home now.”

Everyone left after high-fiving Hamilton. Washington took him back home and set him down.

“Mommy, look what I did!”

He showed her the “Declaration of Independence” proudly. She looked at it and smiled.

“That’s a good job, Alex! I see everyone else signed it too.”

Alex grinned.

“Yep! I put it on the wall?”

Martha framed it and hung it on his bedroom wall as it was very important to him.

“Is that good, baby?”

Alex ran over to it and jumped around excitedly.

“Yay! I’m just like Daddy and his friends!”

Washington took his hands and got down to his level.

“I’m very proud of you, son. One day you’ll be all grown up and can maybe help the country if you want to.”

Alex hugged him.

“I wanna be just like you.”

Washington embraced him.  
“I love you, son.”

Alex giggled and climbed onto his back, clinging to his neck.

“I love you too, Daddy.”


End file.
